Ford Fiesta Rallycross (Mk7)
The Ford Fiesta ST Olsbergs MSE is built by the well known Swedish rallycross team, Olsbergs MSE for their participation in various rallycross events around the world. The Ford Fiesta RX has became pretty successful, its remarkable victory were earned with Tanner Foust at two X Games (2009-2010) and two Global Rallycross Championships (2011-2012). In 2013, a new version of the Fiesta ST based on the facelifted Mk7 Ford Fiesta was introduced and it is still a formidable rallycross package like its predecessor debuted in 2009. It has won Toomas "Topi" Heikkinen and Joni Wiman their Global Rallycross Championship driver's title in 2013 and 2014 respectively. It also earned OMSE a team championship in 2014 FIA World Rallycross Championship. After Ford Performance shifted their factory backing to Hoonigan Racing Division in 2016 World RX season, it is renamed as OMSE Fiesta ST. Olsbergs MSE eventually will build a new Mk8 Fiesta-based Ford Fiesta ST OMSE as its successor in 2018. Despite this, the Mk7 remains a popular choice among the privateers in the European rallycross scene. DiRT 3 The Ford Fiesta Rallycross is a Rallycross car in DiRT 3. Liveries * Rockstar Energy Drink * Flip Off Road * DC Shoes Race Works * Rockstar Energy Drink alternate (can be seen only in your game folder) DiRT Rally The Ford Fiesta Rallycross is a Rallycross Supercar in DiRT Rally, added to the game with World RX Update. It is a well-rounded vehicle thanks to its decent speed and great handling, making it one of the best Supercar in the game. Liveries * Olsbergs MSE #15 Reinis Nitišs * Olsbergs MSE #13 Andreas Bakkerud * Namus Olsbergs MSE #42 Timur Timerzyanov * World RX Team Austria #7 Manfred Stohl * World RX Team Austria #31 Max Pucher * Drive For Life #43 * Drive For Life #44 * Kicker * EBC Brakes DiRT 4 The Ford Fiesta Rallycross is a RX Supercar featured in DiRT 4. Liveries * Olsbergs MSE #96 Kevin Eriksson * Olsbergs MSE #68 Niclas Grönholm * World RX Team Austria #7 Timur Timerzyanov * World RX Team Austria #6 Jānis Baumanis * World RX Team Austria #31 Max Pucher * Olsbergs MSE #37 Guy Wilks * Järvelä Motorsport DiRT Rally 2.0 2018 The Ford Fiesta Rallycross (Mk7) is a RX Supercar featured in DiRT Rally 2.0. Liveries * JC Raceteknik #90 Thomas Bryntesson * PFCRX #111 Derek Tohill * STARD #6 Jānis Baumanis * STARD #56 Ma Qinghua * SET Promotion #15 Reinis Nitišs * XITE Racing #42 Oliver Bennett * Simpson 2019 The Ford Fiesta Rallycross (STARD) is a 2019 RX Supercar featured in DiRT Rally 2.0 as the game's Season DLC. Gallery Dirt3_FiestaRXmk7_Monaco_1.jpg Dirt3_FiestaRXmk7_Monaco_2.jpg Dirt3_FiestaRX_CarViewer.jpg|Fiesta Rallycross in Car Viewer. DirtRally FiestaRXmk7 Holjes 1.jpg DirtRally_FiestaRXmk7_Holjes_2.jpg DirtRally_FiestaRXmk7_Holjes_3.jpg DirtRally_FiestaRXmk7_Holjes_4.jpg DirtRally FiestaRXmk7 Holjes 5.jpg DirtRally_FiestaRXmk7_Lydden_1.jpg Dirt4 FiestaRXmk7 Loheac 1.jpg Dirt4_FiestaRXmk7_Montalegre_1.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_2.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_3.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_4.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_5.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_6.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Canada_7.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Barcelona_1.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_Lydden_1.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_YasMarina_2.jpg DirtRally2_FiestaRXmk7_YasMarina_3.jpg Tanner-Foust-Ford-Fiesta-RX.jpg|Tanner Foust's OMSE Fiesta. Bakkerud-Fiesta_ItalyRX.jpg|Andreas Bakkerud's OMSE Fiesta in 2015 World RX of Italy at Franciacorta International Circuit. Errors * Whilst the Fiesta Rallycross (in DiRT Rally and DiRT 4) is modelled after the OlsbergsMSE-built Ford Fiesta, it uses liveries of World RX Team Austria. The team constructs their own Fiestas based on M-Sport's R5 Fiesta with markedly different bodywork. * The same error occurs in DiRT Rally 2.0, as STARD's Fiestas have a bespoke bodywork while Nitiss' Fiesta was previously built by M-Sport for Ken Block. Category:DLC